In some printing apparatuses, toner is applied to a substrate to form an image. The image can be heated while being subjected to pressure by a fixing device to fix the toner to the substrates. In these apparatuses, the fixing device can be subjected to temperature conditions that shorten the lifetime of components of the fixing device.
It would be desirable to provide fixing systems and methods for fixing marking material to a substrate that can utilize temperature conditions that allow lower run costs and desirable image quality.